The objective of the International Workshop on MRI Phase Contrast and Quantitative Susceptibility Mapping (QSM) Techniques and Applications is to provide a forum for researchers interested in MRI signal phase and QSM. Magnetic susceptibility is a major tissue property that changes with organ function, disease and intervention, but still remains largely unexplored in MRI because of the difficulties in determinin susceptibility distribution. Recently there have been a number of breakthroughs in reconstructing tissue susceptibility for QSM and in applying QSM in neurological diseases. There has been an exploding interest in the scientific community in QSM because it offers a new area for applying physics and mathematics to study a new tissue property. A major goal of this QSM workshop is to provide scientists from various backgrounds the opportunity to build connections, pool their knowledge, and educate students and fellow scientists, so as to catalyze the developments of QSM technology and the translation of QSM into clinical practice. Accordingly we organize topics for this workshop to include basic and advanced discussions on the biophysics of tissue susceptibility, QSM reconstruction algorithms, and clinical and scientific applications. We plan to achieve these workshop goals through the following three specific aims: 1) Bring together scientists from varied backgrounds including physics, applied mathematics, biology and medicine to promote cross-fertilization of ideas on technical developments and clinical applications and to identify and emphasize the methodologies that bear the potential to innovate QSM technology and its future clinical uses. 2) Foster collaborative relationships among researchers from multi-centers to work on QSM technology standardization and accuracy assessment that are essential for clinical applications. 3) Educate young scientists (students, postdocs and junior investigators) and scientists with different backgrounds on the fundamentals and state-of-the-art of QSM technology. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This proposed International Workshop on MRI Phase Contrast and Quantitative Susceptibility Mapping (QSM) Techniques and Applications is to provide a forum for researchers interested in MRI signal phase and QSM to build connections, pool their knowledge, and educate students and fellow scientists, so as to catalyze the developments of QSM technology and the translation of QSM into clinical practice.